L'hymne de la Soul Society
by I feel my soul
Summary: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n’importe quoi.
1. Chapter un

Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society

_Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society_

_Auteur: I feel my soul_

_Pairing: K + (o)_

_Genre: Humour/ Général_

_Résumé: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n'importe quoi._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi sauf l'idée._

_Note : Ma première fiction posté dans cette catégorie o et bien entendu j'espère pas la dernière. C'est une fiction sensé être drôle, un grand n'importe quoi qui met venu en voyant les drapeaux de plusieurs pays flotté dans le vent XD Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis _

_**Chapitre un :**_

Voilà plusieurs jours que le capitaine Yamamoto était enfermé dans son bureau, son vice capitaine craignait une déprime. Il est vrai que quelques jours plus tôt il avait eu mille deux cents quarante ans, le fait de se savoir vieux lui donnait toujours une humeur mélancolique et déprimante. Chojiro était donc assez inquiet, qui sait ce qui pouvait ce dérouler dans la tête des vieillards…

C'est pour cela que lorsque le commandant du Goteï treize sortit de ces appartements frais comme une rose et avec une idée derrière le crâne, qu'il s'empressa d'aller le voir.

« Comment allez-vous capitaine ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de Yamamoto.

- Je me porte comme un charme Chojiro, de plus j'ai une idée pour l'hymne de la Soul Society, répondit le capitaine commandant.

- L'hymne de la Soul Society ? Répéta le vice capitaine incrédule.

- Tout à fait, du te souviens du jour où je voulais instauré une hymne national ?

- Heu…oui.

- J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen pour trouver une chanson correcte.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je vais faire un concours, capitaine et vice capitaine pourront me proposer une chanson.

- C'est…une idée…spéciale…

- Tu ne trouves pas ? Allez ! Va porter le message en papillon de l'enfer, et que le concours commence !

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter deux

Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society

_Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society_

_Auteur: I feel my soul_

_Pairing: K + (o)_

_Genre: Humour/ Général_

_Résumé: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n'importe quoi._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi sauf l'idée._

_Note : Le chapitre deux dans la foulé Alors la chanson de Gin et Matsumoto c'est une amie qui maaidé J'espère que ça va vous plaire _

_**Chapitre deux : **_

Le concours débuta le lendemain, le jury était constituer de Yamamoto, Hitsugawa et Kuchiki. Le concours avait lieu dans la grande salle de réunion de la première division, afin que les « artistes » et assez de place pour montrer leur talent.

Les premiers candidats étaient Gin et Rangiku, ils arrivèrent sur scène dans une tenue assez spéciale. Ils avait tous deux revêtit des vêtements mexicain, Matsumoto avait des maracasses et Ichimaru un banjo.

En voyant sa subordonnée habillé de la sorte Hitsugawa soupira, il s'attendait au pire…Et le pire vint malheureusement…

Yamamoto leur demanda de commencer leur chanson et c'est ce qu'ils firent :

_« A la Soul Society,_

_Nous aimons embêter les gens,_

_Pincer les fesses du commandant_

_Arnaquer les surdoués_

_Rire et tué._

_A la Soul Society,_

_On fait des farces, des queues de poissons_

_Surtout à la quatrième division_

_Boire beaucoup saké_

_Mourir alcoolisé._

_A la Soul Society_

_On emmerde les Kuchiki_

_Et on sourit à la vie »._

La chanson prit fin avec « Aie ! Aie ! Aie » exotique de Gin, puis le jury donna son avis :

Yamamoto : C'est donc pour ça que j'ai des traces rouges sur les fesses…

Byakuya (pense) : « On emmerde les Kuchiki… ?! »

Hitsugawa : rouge de colère SUIVANT ! Et Matsumoto dans mon bureau !

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter trois

Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society

_Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society_

_Auteur: I feel my soul_

_Pairing: K + ()_

_Genre: Humour/ Général_

_Résumé: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n'importe quoi._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi sauf l'idée._

_Note : Me voilà de retour Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça encourage , et maintenant nous avons notre amie Hinamori et Aizen _

_**Chapitre trois :**_

Le prochain duo semblait plus calme, Hitsugawa lut sur le programme « Hinamori et Aizen ; Chant : Aizen danse : Hinamori». Aizen ? Chanter? Qu'elle thème avait-il bien put prendre, cela l'intriguait.

Yamamoto revint s'asseoir à ces côtés, il était allé régler des histoires « importante » (Autrement dit allé vérifier si il n'y avait pas de troues dans son lit pour ne plus se faire pincer les fesses). Byakuya soupira d'ennuie et demanda au prochain groupe d'entrée.

Hinamori et Aizen avait revêtu des costumes sombres, ils ressemblaient plus à des cousins de Dracula qu'à des chanteurs. Aizen s'assit au piano à queue qui avait été installé pour lui et Hinamori se plaça raide comme un piquet à ses côtés, puis la chanson débuta. Elle était sombre et inquiétante…

_« Méfiez-vous Soul Society_

_Vous serez bientôt trahis_

_Je suis un tyran_

_Malveillant_

_Attention à vous !_

_A l'aide du Soukyoku,_

_Je vous roulerais dans la boue_

_Vous ne verrez rien venir_

_Je vais tous vous finir_

_Et je serais…_

_Le Roi du Monde ! »_

Un rire inquiétant vint ponctuer la fin de cette chanson, à côté de lui Hinamori murmura « Votre fin est proche », de manière sinistre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un éclair pour rendre l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante.

Le jury donna son avis :

Yamamoto : Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que cette hymne là ?

Hitsugawa : On dirait un plan diabolique…

Byakuya :soupire Suivant.


	4. Chapter quatre

Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society

_Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society_

_Auteur: I feel my soul_

_Pairing: K + ()_

_Genre: Humour/ Général_

_Résumé: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n'importe quoi._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi sauf l'idée._

_Note : Pour le duo Aizen/Hinamori j'me suis bien marré XD, le truc c'est que Aizen donne tous son plan maléfique et personne ne s'en rend compte XD Dans celui-ci nous avons Kempachi et Yachiru _

_**Chapitre quatre :**_

Byakuya inspecta le programme, c'était le tour de Kempachi et Yachiru, apparemment le capitaine avait été forcé par la gamine…Tss ! Ce concoure était d'un ennui, pourquoi y avait-il participé déjà ? Ah ! Oui, c'était pour que le nom des Kuchiki soit marqué dans les archives de l'hymne, mais bizarrement il avait l'impression que tous ça allait mal finir…

Hitsugawa fit rentrée les prochains concurrents, il faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant leurs costumes. Kempachi et Yachiru avait revêtu des tenues de chat rose, la tête de Zaraki contrastait avec l'effet kawai et enfantin de sa tenue mais passons…

Un peu sous le choc Yamamoto avait la bouche grande ouverte et une mouche en profita pour y rentré et Byakuya soupirai comme-ci il disait « Qu'es-ce que j'avais dit ? », alors ce fut Toshiro qui demanda à se qu'ils commencent à chanter.

(En gras Kempachi, en écriture normal Yachiru)

**« A la Soul Society**

**Nous aimons voir les tripes volées**

**Le sang giclés, les intestins décollés**

A la Soul Society

On aime rigoler et joué au scrabble entre ami

La vie nous sourit, il fait beau aujourd'hui

**Nous ont est pas des chochottes**

**Les combats ça nous connaît**

**Attention aux cadavres qui traînent**

Ici on est tous amis

On donne des surnoms et on rit

C'est la joie ici »

Yachiru fit un grand écart pour le final et Kempachi brandit vaillamment son sabre (ce qui était assez ridicule, n'oublions pas qu'il était déguiser en chat rose).

Le jury donna son avis.

Yamamoto :pers son calme C'est une hymne que je cherche ! Pas un duo à la noix !

Hitsugawa : C'est quoi cette chanson ? On va quand même pas prendre sa comme hymne !?

Kuchiki : J'le savais, je le savais…soupire suivant.

**A suivre…**

Il est vrai que les paroles de Kempachi ne rime pas trop mais la poésie et les barbares de la onzième division ça fait pas deux xD


	5. Chapter cinq

Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society

_Titre : L'hymne de la Soul Society_

_Auteur: I feel my soul_

_Pairing: K + ()_

_Genre: Humour/ Général_

_Résumé: Quand Yamamoto décide de créer une hymne pour la Soul Society sa donne ça : Un grand n'importe quoi._

_Disclaimers : Pas à moi sauf l'idée._

_Note :Me voilà de retourMe voilà de retour après une tite absence et je m'en excuse. J'ai déjà une super idée pour la fin En attendant j'avais complètement zappé que les shinigamis pouvaient aussi passé seul, nous retrouvons donc notre chère Rukia ! _

_**Chapitre six :**_

Yamamoto commençait à craquer et à ce demander si le Goteï treize qu'il dirigeait n'était pas complètement abrutis, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait de teste de QI…Dans tous les cas si il ne trouvait pas une hymne convenable au plus vite il allait prêter un câble et tous cramer. Mais il fallait le comprendre, il avait l'impression que tous les shinigamis c'était donné le mot pour qu'il n'y est pas d'hymne.

Hitsugawa soupira en voyant la tête contrarié de Yamamoto et celle ennuyer de Kuchiki, il avait hâte que toute cette mascarade ce termine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au programme, le prochain participant était Rukia…Espérons qu'il y est quelque chose de sensé cette fois-ci.

Byakuya fit entrée sa sœur qui déboula sur la scène avec un déguisement de lapin et une carotte dans la main, en l'a voyant le noble espéra qu'aucun paparazzi ne soit dans les parages : Une photo indésirable risquerais de mettre fin à la grande réputation des Kuchiki.

Sur un signe de tête las de Yamamoto, qui s'attendait à tous mais surtout au pire, Rukia début sa chanson.

_« Chappy nous l'aimons !_

_Chappy est mignon !_

_Chappy est un petit lapin tous chou !_

_Il est gai, saute en l'air_

_Il a faim, mange des carottes_

_Il aime rigoler avec tous ses amis !_

_Chappy nous l'aimons !_

_Chappy est mignon !_

_Cha…py ! CHAPY ! »_

Elle ponctua la fin de sa chanson en imitant un rire de gosse, puis elle fit un joyeux bond de lapin qui eut pour effet de provoquer un grand « BOUM ! ».

Le jury donna son avis :

Yamamoto :hors de lui C'est une blague !? Je veux une hymne moi ! Pas…Qu'es-ce que c'était en plus ?

Byakuya :calmement Le générique de début du dessin animé Chappy.

Hitsugawa : Bon j'en ai rat le bol de ces conneries, j'me tire !

Mais malgré le fait qu'un membre du jury ait quitté les lieux, le concoure continuait.

**A suivre…**

_Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui, désolé '_


End file.
